In the last year we utilized the MRI phase-shift technique developed by our group called DENSE to map the three-dimensional contractile motion of the human heart in a group of normal volunteers as a pilot study, and obtained new insight into the biomechanics of the heart. We also continued the work of navigator guided motion imaging of the heart under normal breathing conditions. This approach allows imaging of the heart with no particular demand on the patients for breath holding, and extends the available time for collecting more detailed images. We started a new initiative in accurately mapping the perfusion of the heart in canine models. We used an intrinsic property of flowing blood to accomplish this goal, and additionally we begin to investigate contrast based methods to accurately measure the delivery of arterial blood and the movement of eurythrocytes. We obtained preliminary results in a new way to measure tissue electrical properties non-invasively in high field magnetic resonance imaging. The knowledge acquired with this study will help the modeling of RF field behavior in the human body and the optimization of RF coils for high field MRI.